


At the Right Time

by navaan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Fix-It, Flirting, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Tony's about to die. Again. For real this time, because who would save him?





	At the Right Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boudour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boudour/gifts).



The ceiling falls and Tony is reminded of the last time his own home collapsed on him. Stupid last thought to have before you're crushed by concrete. 

The remote controlled armor is out. The other armors are too far away.

He's going to get crushed.

His arms come up, but the pain never comes. An artificial shield protects him.

"Hello. Missed me?"

He's not going to say yes. He rolls his eyes instead.

"Is this a regular thing, dropping in on men you haven't seen in a year?"

Steve laughs - with concrete dust in his hair.

That's kind of perfect.


End file.
